Out Of Nowhere
by WolfGirlWhoLovesVamps
Summary: One shot! LEMONS! Jared's birthday party causes some sexual tension between Paul and Leah. What happens when they're left alone with nothing but the sex scenes on T.V to distract them... Review!
1. Chapter 1

**One shot between Leah and Paul. LEMONS! My first time at writing this kind of thing so feedback would be highly appreciated :) Enjoy.**

"Ughh" I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

"Tell me about it... you know Lee... I think I can see those last two bites of cake trying to push their way outta your stomach right there" Paul said, smiling, as he poked his index finger just below my navel.

"_Get_ _off_" I laughed, shoving his hand away playfully.

It was Jared's birthday and Emily had insisted on making _nine _ big chocolate cakes. I can't exactly blame her, I mean the boys all had one _each, _which made me feel slightly pressured into eating the eighth all by myself! (I'm slightly competetive.) Emily, Kim, my mom, Jared's parents and Billy ate the third between them, with left-overs!

"Don't you think you _all_ should take a break from eating for just a _few minutes_?" My mom laughed.

"Nahh" Quil replied, "I think I should make myself a sandwich before I starve to death, don't you" he asked Embry.

"Man, I don't know if sandwiches are big enough to fill our, oh so, empty tummies" Embry said, sounding far to serious, seeing as we'd all just eaten a huge three course meal each... plus the cakes.

"Ha, ha, very funny" Emily said, sounding so sleepy, at first I thought she was talking in her sleep.

I could hear my mom and Billy laughing from the kitchen.

"Sweetie? I think I should take you home, don't you?" Sam whispered into Emily's ear.

"Hmmmm..." Emily replied so quietly, if I were human, I wouldn't of heard it. Sam kissed her nose softly, put one arm under her legs, one behind her back, then stood up. She placed her arms around his neck and snuggled her face into his chest.

It still hurts, seeing Sam and Emily together, so much in-love. I couldn't help but feel the smile instantly drop from my face. I looked away and tried to pull the corners of my mouth back up... I failed, I knew I would. Little things like that are, for me, obsticles, too big to tackle when they jump out of nowhere. I looked around and saw Jacob give me a sad, knowing smile. But I wouldn't have him feeling sorry for me. I gave him a dirty look and jumped up from my seat, which didn't go un-noticed by the others. I quickly walked away, to the kitchen, to find mom and Billy deep in conversation. They both looked up when I walked in and I saw tears threatening to fall from both of their eyes. Normally I would of just walked over and sat at the kitchen table, without a word, but then I realised that I was lucky. I still had Sam, in a way. I saw him every single day, where as my mom and Billy had _really _lost their loves. I walked over to my mom and hugged her. I felt Billy gently squeeze my hand and I squeezed back, un-able to show him an appreciative smile without letting go of my teary mother. I sensed eyes on my back and to confirm it my mother sighed and let go of me.

"Oh, Jared, I'm sorry, I don't mean to make your birthday miserable. Did you call your parents?" She asked, obviously trying to change the subject. Jared gave us both a breif, sad smile.

"Yeah, they got home fine, Sam and Emily are leaving by the way if you'd like to say goodbye..." Jared was never good at handling uncomfortable situations, which I didn't mind, if I'm honest. She pulled herself together quickly, smiling at Jared and patting his arm before walking into the living room to say goodbye. Jared and Billy followed her out but I stayed in the kitchen, leaning against the fridge door and wiping my eyes. After I heard Sam drive off I decided to go to bed and deal with whatever sympathy was coming my way, in the morning.

"Hey, Leah?" Paul's voice made me jump.

"Um, yeah?" I asked turning around. I knew he what he was going to say before the words left his lips, it was written all over his face. "Look, Paul, I don't wanna hear it 'kay? I don't need sympathy from-"

"I'm not here to sympathize Lee, I just wanted to say that I really- ...I wish I could help." His face was pained, it confused me, but I let it go.

I sighed, "Yeah, me too."

I raised my eyebrows as he walked towards me and put his hand on my shoulder, massaging my coller bone with his thumb. I looked up into his dark eyes and automatically lowered my eyebrows. There was something inside that look that made the caterpillars in my stomach turn into butterflies. Ones too big to fit comfortably inside my stomach.

"Leah, Paul! You gotta come and see this!" Seth's voice, filled with hysterical laughter, brought me and Paul out of our ...trance. Paul kept his eyes on me as I looked behind him to see Seth. Jacob and Quil were sprawled on the living room floor with their forearms raised. Arm-wrestling. I chuckled, shaking my head. "I'd like to see who wins _this time._" I thought.

"Coming" I smiled at him. Paul muttered something I didn't understand, I decided not to question it. Seth smiled back then placed his focas back towards Jake and Quil. I turned back to Paul.

"When will they give this a rest?" I laughed, showing him a genuine smile. He shrugged, barely smiling and removed his hand from my shoulder. As we walked into the living room Paul cheered "Come on Quil he's beat you two times out of three, lets not make it three out of four ey?" Quil scowled and Jake laughed. I walked up to Embry, "If Jake wins this, you owe me ten bucks" I stated matter-of-factly. Embry gave me a sacrcastic smile.

"I hope you're not betting Miss Clearwater?" I heard my mom say sternly. Embry chuckled under his breath.

"No, mom, of _course not."_ Everybody laughed. I looked down at the match on the floor and could see that Quil was winning by a few inches. "Come on Jake, I know you can win this one!" I encouraged sticking my tongue out at Quil and laughing at his 'What's gotten into her' expression. Because of my distraction, Jake was able to push Quil's arm over a little bit, putting him slightly in the lead. Kim sighed and Billy chuckled, rolling himself into the kitchen followed by my mom, saying something about having too many dishes to wash. Eventually, Quil won, after another two minutes of sincere concentration and dedication. Embry "whooped" after poking me in the ribs and whispering "The next round is the deciding match Leah."

I heard Kim yawn over in the corner and Jared announced that he was taking her home. "Staying over tonight?" Kim whispered. He smiled "I thought you were tired..?" Kim laughed, hopped up off of his knee, winking. She walked to the kitchen to say goodbye to my mom and Billy. Jared stood, thanked everyone for a wonderful birthday and went to find Kim.

"Yeah, we should probably go and do our shifts" Jake told Embry, Quil and Seth. They all moaned but nodded in agreement and said their goodbyes to everyone.

When everyone but Paul and Billy had left, I switched on the television. Paul sat beside me and I suddenly remembered our "moment" in the kitchen earlier. I could feel a slight tension.

"What you watching?" he asked.

"Not sure yet... You wanna decide? I can't be bothered to."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." he sounded ...annoyed? ...upset? He started looking through the channels and when he saw something he liked, he stopped and looked down at me.

"Yeah?" he asked my approval. I wasn't too bothered so I just nodded without looking at the screen. When I looked up I saw an old woman who sounded like she was telling a story. I'd recognise that woman anywhere... sinse when did Paul like The Titanic? It was at the bit just after Kate Winslet had been drawn nude. "Thank god," I thought. "I don't think I could've watched that, sat next to Paul, without things getting awkward." Two minutes in I realised that there was a sex scene on it's way. "Uh-Oh" I squeaked in my head. I noted that I had very little time.

"You okay?" Paul asked, making me jump a little. I nodded slowly as a knowing smirk spread across his face. He knew I was going to get embarrassed... and he was going to love watching me, Leah Clearwater blush.

"Fine" I replied trying to show him that I wasn't going to get worked up over a sex scene. It didn't even have any sex in it, really. I glanced over to the television quickly. The feeling of embarrassment washed over me as I saw that I had a matter of seconds before Rose would be asking her lover to "put his hands on her". I looked back at Paul and saw him smirk even more as the blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Great" he was trying not to laugh. As Rose dragged Jack into the backseat of the old-fashioned car, in the movie, I was taking slow, quiet breaths to keep my heart from slamming against my rib cage. What was I getting so worked up about? I'd seen this scene over a hundred times. I'd watched it with my friends even. I'd seen it sat next to Jacob and Embry while they talked about how they'd "love to be in Leonardo DiCaprio's shoes." Then it hit me, while they talked and kissed and _touched_, I realised that the tension still hung in the air. The tension from the moment in the kitchen, the tension that came from the memory of that moment when Paul sat next to me. Sexual tension. But, I wasn't sexually attracted to Paul. ...Was I? The scene changed but I knew that there was more coming soon. I dared to look at Paul who, I found, was looking straight down at me. The smirk had been replaced with worry as he saw my expression. My face must be giving away the panick I was feeling inside.

"Leah?" he definatly sounded worried.

"Yeah?" I said sounded breathless, I didn't realise I was holding my breath.

He swallowed, hard. "You sure you're okay...?"

"I'm fine" I lied, but my voice betrayed me. I turned back around to watch the movie. As the scenes switched again I saw the steamed up windows of the car and the hand of Rose, leaving a handprint on the window. Jack must be amazing, I laughed to myself. All of a sudden I got an image of Paul hovering over me in the back of _my_ car, naked and sweating. I felt myself get wet. "Shit!" I thought "Will he be able to smell me?" I looked over at him and he looked back down at me.

"What the hell are you staring at?" he asked, sounding, almost, self-consious.

I panicked a little "I was just gonna ask if you'd like a drink...?" Phew, that was close. I nearly gave myself away.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Just water... thanks." he gave me a breif smile before letting his eyes wander back to the movie. I stood up and as I did, Paul gasped.

"What's the matter?" I asked ready to get into a deffensive position. I turned to look at him quickly and saw him looking from my face and down then back to my face. I looked down to see the problem. There was nothing there... except my crotch... too close to his face. He could smell how wet I was. As he looked up again, I faked rolling my eyes in annoyance and went into the kitchen. _Fast_. I was breathing too hard, I shut the door behind me and leaned against it trying to catch my breath. I soon recovered, remembering that I must of had an audience. I looked up expecting to see my mom and Billy. Where were they. I saw a note on the side and I walked over and picked it up, all thoughts of Paul out of my head... almost. The note read:

_Leah,_

_I'm at Billy's. I probably won't be back until late. Helping him move some things in the kitchen and I'll probably end up cooking him a meal before Jacob eats the ingredient._

_Mom xx_

Hmmm. So she's left me... in the house... on my own... with Paul? I raised an eyebrow at my own thoughts. I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head and composed myself as I ran the tap, making sure that my water was especially cold. I needed it. I sipped some of my water, took a deep breath and walked back into the living room.

"Here" I said passing Paul his water.

"Uh, um, yeah. Thanks Leah" he half smiled. I sat back down and noticed, straght away that Paul had moved up a little bit. He was fidgeting a little and straightening out the pillow that he'd placed on his... CROTCH? It couldn't be... could it. Did Paul have an erection because of _my_... um... wet-ness? "No" I tried to convince my self before I ripped of his jeans and fucked him senseless. "It must just be the scene from the movie"

"Do we have to watch this actually?" I asked, not wanting to really watch a romantic movie right now. "I mean... I'm not sure I feel like crying tonight" I tryed to joke. He gave me a small back, obviously not in a _joking_ mood, before changing channel.

"Oh my mom and Billy went out by the way" I remembered "Mom said that she won't be back for a while" I looked over and saw his eyes widen at my words. I realised that in the situation we were in it may of sounded like some sort of invitation. He quickly composed him self and asked, "Where?" I thought his throat sounded dry. As if to prove me right he took a few, long gulps of his drink.

"Billy's house" I said simlpy, looking down at my glass before taking a sip.

"Oh."

I looked back at the television to see some sort of movie or program.

"What's this?" I asked trying to keep my tone light.

"No idea" he said.

"Leave it on, it looks okay."

"Sure." As the movie progressed I had the feeling that another sex scene was aproaching. "You're over reacting" I tried to tell myself. Paranoid even. Thinking about sex too much.

But sure enough a few minutes later and there we were, me and Paul, watching this beautiful, naked woman being fucked to oblivion on her sofa. I felt Paul twitch as I dug my palm into my thigh. I could hear both of our hearts beating hard, nearly breaking out of our bodies. I accidently let a small sigh fall from my mouth as I got impossibly wetter at the thought me Paul fucking me, right here, on this very sofa... right now. He groaned, loud.

"That's it!" Paul shouted.

"Wha-" but before I could ask, my drink was being knocked, forcefully, out of my hand and I saw it hit the carpet with a light thud. It clashed with Paul's, who had obviously thrown his to the ground aswell.

"What the fuck Pau-" I didn't have chance to finish my question. Paul had grabbed one of my legs and pulled me around, so that my back was to the seats of the sofa and my leg being thrown around his waist. He crashed his lips to mine. The breath was knocked out of my lungs and I couldn't breath. I didn't care. As Paul continued to attack my lips with his own I felt his hand roaming up and down my body. Up the side of my stomach, over my breast, back down to my thigh, squeezing it. I could also feel his erection, rubbing against my bare leg through his jeans, so close to my center...

"Paul" I gasped as he released my mouth, only to kiss, suck and nip my neck. One of his arms was holding himself up above me and the other was multi-tasking. One minute his hand was roaming up and down my body and the next he was using it to pull me closer, arching my back until we were almost melting into eachother.

"Ohhh" I sighed loudly. He had found the sensitive spot under my ear. I heard him groan softly into my ear. He lifted himself off of me and I instently felt, unusually, cold. He ripped off his shirt and ran his hands under my dress.

"I'm so glad I convinced you to wear this thing" he said, his voice husky and filled with lust. "If you were wearing pants this would be difficult."

"Wha-aa" my voice stopped working as he ripped off my panties and slid his finger between my folds. His finger found my clit quickly and he started rubbing. I was moaning uncontrolably and without any thought, other than Paul and his fingers.

"Lee, you're so fucking _wet" _he whispered into my ear sending shivers down my spine. "Let me fuck you Leah, please, I need you!"

"Uhuh" I nodded... the only way I was able to reply. He removed his fingers from inside my panties, to my protest. He chuckled.

"All in good time" he smirked. He pushed my back up, so I was sitting and whipped my dress over my head leaving me in just my bra.

"I've never been too good with bras so would you mind...?" he trailed off, smiling sheepishly and pointing at my bra.

"Sure" I swallowed looking down at it.

"Unless you don't want to, that is" he said quickly, looking away and using his ripped t-shirt to cover me up. Realising for the first time that this wasn't, exactly... arranged.

"No" I said, my voice soft but urgent, I was desperate for him. "I want- I need you Paul!"

Lust took over and he began, once again atacking me with his mouth. My lips, my neck, my chest and then he place a soft kiss on eack one of my breast, over my bra before slowly pulling down the straps. I couldn't wait! I hooked my fingers down the front of my bra and ripped! He raised an eyebrow and smiled devilishly. He pushed me back down and kissed me with so much passion I nearly blacked out. I was sure that I was going to leave some stains and rips on this poor sofa. He was kissing his way down to my breasts. He cupped one of my breasts with his large hands and used his thumb to rub my nipple. I moaned, loud. He used his mouth to kiss down the swell of my other breast and when he reached my nipple he flicked it with his tongue. I had to bite back a scream. He repeatedly licked, sucked, nipped and kissed my nipple until I was begging him.

"Stop teasing you prick and fuck me will you?" he threw his head back and laughed.

"I thought you'd gone all soft and vunerable, for a minute there Lee"

"You honestly..." I trailed off, moaning and sighing as he took my earlobe between his teeth. His hands were still exploring my body, he'd completely ignored my request. Or had he? He moved his hand down my body, one last time and let it hover just over my center. What the hell was he waiting for?

"Fuck sakes Paul just-" he plundged two fingers deep inside me, causing me to moan louder than I've ever moaned in my _life. _He kept his fingers at a slow pace for a few seconds before speeding up. Thrusting them inside me, harder and faster. I couldn't control the sounds coming from my mouth. He brought his thumb up to rub on my clit.

"Paul...Oh...Oh...Paul...Paul go harder...please...harder..." I was gasping for air as I felt that wonderful feeling of orgasm take over my body. My legs were shaking as if I'd just got out of a hot bath in the middle of the North Pole. My back arched, pushing myself closer to Paul, I could feel his abs digging into my stomach and his arm wrapped around my back holding me to him.

"You're so beautiful Leah, you know that right?" I blushed, despite myself.

"Wrap your legs around my waist and hold onto my neck" He whispered before kissing my lips softly, several times. I did as he asked although I doubted that my legs would stay in that position for long. It was like trying to staple custard to a tree. You can try but you know that it will collapse. He stood up taking me with him.

"I'm guessing I'll have to carry you to your room?" He laughed sounding smug.

"I don't think we have much of a choice to be perfectly honest" I breathed in his ear. That made him groan into my neck and I sighed as he kissed my neck and walked me up the stairs.

"My room is the door-" I started.

"I know where your room is Lee" He said, his voice so filled with lust that he made me forget to ask how he knew. He pushed open my bedroom door with his back, kicked it shut with his foot and carefully placed me on my bed. I switched on my bedside lamp so I could really marvel at his chest. I sat up and placed my hands on his chest. I started touching, stroking and softly scratching.

"Mmmm, that's good" he sighed "but you're going to have to do much metter than that if you want to be as good as me" he chuckled and I dug my nails in at the top of his chest and brought all the way down to the top of his jeans.

"It's only fair that you take these off, seeing as I'm ..._naked_" I whispered that last word playfully and smiled undoing his belt.

"I agree" He winked as he un-did his jeans and pulled them down. I could see his erection through his boxer shorts and boy, was he big!

"Them too" I said, blatantly staring straight at his dick waiting for him to pull down his boxers so I could see it properly. Paul was one of the only pack members I hadn't seen fully naked yet. I layed back down on my bed.

"Sooner rather than later Paul" I smiled as he hesitated to take them off.

"They can wait." he concluded.

"Hey, no fair! Seeing as I-" I cut off as he kneeled down on the floor and spread my legs apart. He kissed his way from my knee to the top of my thigh and then did the same with the other leg, while he massaged the back of my knees with his hands. When he got to the top of my thigh of my second leg he waited a few seconds before breathing, his breath hot and spine tingling, over my mound. I gasped and he looked up.

"Is this okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's just that no-one's ever..."

"Really?"

"Really." I bit my lip. I must of looked as scared as I felt. My friend had told me that it felt funny and she didn't enjoy it. She said it ruined the moment for her and I didn't want that to happen.

"Don't worry, ...don't worry" I slowly smiled at him. The sweet sound of Paul's voice soothed me almost immediately. "Maybe she was wrong or lying" I thought, "I hope so anyway."

He brought his head up to sweetly kiss me, just below my navel before going back down. He kissed my thighs one more time each before slowly poking his tongue between my folds. I sucked in a sharp breath as he dragged his tongue slowly upwards resting it on my clit. As he started moving his tongue, working my clit, all I could do was sigh, gasp, moan and writhe under his touch. He kept licking and sucking gently on my clit until I came, pleasure over-taking my body and mind. Then he kissed every inch of my mound until he came to a stop at my hole. He slowly pushed his tongue inside of me and I gave a short, pleasuable scream. I felt him swirl his tongue round and round, making my back arch and leaving my lungs begging for air as I screamed out repeatedly, before he slowly pulled it out and kissed it one more time.

He stood up pulling down his boxers. He must of been aching for his release. I wanted him inside of me, badly, but I couldn't stand him waiting any longer.

"Want me to finish you off?" I offered, reaching out to rap my hand around his cock. He suprised me by pushing me back down, genlty.

"No. I want to make _you_ feel good Lee."

He climbed up onto the bed so that he was ontop and kissed me. Softly at first but it got harder and more passionate. When he broke the kiss it was to look down.

"Is it alright if i start?" He asked.

"I've only been waiting all night" I giggled. He smiled down at me and kissed my nose sweetly before, slowly, guiding himself into me. It hurt at first because I hadn't had sex since weeks before Sam broke up with me. Paul knew I was hurting so he rocked his hips back and forth extremely slowly. _Too_ slowly.

"Oh, Paul" I moaned "Go...faster...harder" I was gasping and could hardly talk but he understood and he rocked his hips back and forth harder and slowly got deeper and deeper. It was bliss. I was running my nails all over his back and shoulders. He whispered to me, telling me how beautiful I was, telling me how much he'd wanted this for ages. Paul's head dropped to the crook of my neck and we were moaning and groaning together. All of a sudden Paul grabbed my thigh and flipped us over so that I was on top. Riding him. His cock went deeper inside me and I screamed as my head flew back. When I looked back down I bit my lip, hard, drawing blood, not just from my lip but my nails dug deep into Paul's chest too. He closed his eyes and moaned. I watched as the scratches on his chest healed themselves. I could feel myself getting close to another orgasm. Paul put his hands on my hips and let them roam my torso.

"Oh...Oh GOD...Ooohhh...Paul! I'm coming...I'm nearly there...Keep going, Paul, please...yes...keep going..." Paul grabbed hold of my hips and thrust up into me as hard and fast as he could, bringing me over the edge. "Ahhhhhhhh" I screamed out as my third orgasm pulsed its way through my body.

"Ughhh" Paul groaned and he thrust inside me one last time, experiencing the feeling of release rushing through his body. I looked down at his beautiful face, while he was enjoying his much needed _and deserverd_ orgasm. When his face returned back to normal I collapsed down onto him.

"I _told you_ i'd make you come." Paul said a few minutes later.

"When did you say that?" I asked, confused.

"Remember in the kitchen, when I said something after you shouted 'I'm coming'?" I was laughing so much that tears rolled down my face. After that he held me all night long, only leaving to pick up our clothes from the living room before my mom returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a short but sweet follow up chapter. ;) Not sure how many more there will be, if any, so just enjoy this and if you do want more, give me ideas! I'm stuck for them! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and if you don't like it then I'm afraid you shouldn't read my stories :) **

**Thanks for all the great reviews and keep them coming :)**

I rolled off of Paul onto the cold, hardness of the forrest floor.

"We can't keep...doing this," I breathed, barely able to talk after our session of heated love making. Me and Paul had been secretly fucking for a little over two months and I was tired of the sneaking around. As much as I didn't want it to end, I also didn't want the whole pack to find out we were..."doing it".

"And why is that Miss Clearwater?" Paul asked me, shifting onto his side so he could stare down at me. His eyes had an amusement in them that indicated that Paul hadn't taken what I'd said very seriously. To be fair, I'd said it a few times.

"Because, Mr Lahote, I think they're all starting to get suspicious. I mean, if they find out, which they eventually will, what's gonna happen then, huh?" He chuckled, still staring at me, as if he knew that I didn't really want to stop.

I mentally noted that I liked the way his eyes creased a little when he chuckled. Which comes to my other, more private reason to end this...relationship? I was starting to like Paul, in a way I once thought no one _could_ like Paul. I was becoming attatched to him and I didn't like it. Not one bit.

Paul trailed his fingers slowly up the inside of my thigh. "Okay, we can stop. Just say the word," his fingers found their way to my sex. "And I'll stop."

Paul had skilled fingers, ones that were very hard to resist. I nearly lost it when he softly stroked my outer lips, dipping his middle finger just under the surface.

"You're not playing fair Paul!" I exclaimed, jumping up and walking away in order to stop myself from jumping his bones for the third time today. He quickly caught up to me, pulling my arm and swinging me around so I was pressed against his chest.

"Leah, what's really bothering you? If you were so worried about the pack's opinions, which I don't think you really are, then you'd have stopped this a long time ago."

I blinked up at him, realising that he knew me better than I thought he did. I also let his words sink in, cursing myself for not being honest with him. I knew Paul enough to know that even if he rejected me, he wouldn't go blabbing about me opening up. Plus, we'd formed a bond between us. I could trust him and I think he felt the same. I felt as though I _could _open up to him, but I just didn't _want _to.

I sighed, closing my eyes to clear my head a little before speaking.

"Look, something needs to be done here," I waved my finger between us. "We need to talk but not now. Right now, I just wanna fuck you again and go home."

Paul answered with a smirk, pushing me up against the nearest tree. "Yes, Ma'am." His lips quickly found mine, once more locking us in a passionate kiss that always ended far too quickly. His lips travelled down to my neck, sucking on my sweet spot just below my jaw.

Suddenly I felt my face being pushed against the tree and realised he'd spun me around, his hands making their way over my ass and up my back. He pressed me hard into the rough bark, grinding his already fully erect manhood into my welcoming backside. One of his hands snaked up to my neck, wrapping his fingers around my throat, careful not to cause pain. _Yet._

His hot, damp lips left a wet trail up my spine and over both of my shoulders.

"Paul," I moaned, pushing my ass into his pulsing hard-on. His fingers suddenly squeezed around my neck, his mouth finding my ear.

"Don't make a sound unless I tell you too. Understood?" His hot breath made me shiver almost as much as his words. I nodded, holding in the sounds of my sexual frustration. Paul's fingers loosened around my neck, his thumb stroking my jawline. "Good girl."

My legs shook a little and I could feel that tingle down below. Paul's free hand roamed my body, from my shoulder to the curve of my butt and back up, moving under my arm to tease the swell of my breast. I bit my lip to keep in the frustrated moan I wanted so badly to release.

Paul had never done this before. He'd always been careful and if anyone was in charge, it had been me. I was shocked and extremely turned on by his surprising dominance. He was a natural too. I could feel in his body language alone that he had a sexually dominating streak in him. It was turning me on so much, I almost cried out in frustration purposely to make him reestablish his dominance over me and my body.

Paul began to tease me, sliding his dick down to my sex, dipping it in slightly before sliding it back up, between my ass cheeks. After he'd slid it up and down four times, I'd had enough.

"Uhhhh! Paul, please!"

His fingers once again squeezed my neck and he pushed the head of his dick dangerously close into my tiny asshole.

"I thought you said you understood, Leah. Not a sound unless I say so."

I was breathing extremely heavily, wondering how far he'd really push into my tiny bud, but as his fingers relaxed, he moved his dick away, making its way back down to tease me once more. I felt more disappointment than relief, feeling as though I wanted to be violated more than just a tiny poke.

Paul had me thinking of things I never had before or vowed never to consider.

His sharp teeth grazed the back of my neck, sending sparks of pleasure up and down my spine. The stuble on his face was rubbing against the skin of my back, reminding me that he was very much a man and he was in charge.

Finally, Paul entered me, sliding inside of me slowly. I threw my head back in sweet ecstasy, resting it on his shoulder, as my orgasm began to stir deep inside of me. He pressed himself against me, pushing me harder into the tree. My over-sensitive skin felt every little sharp edge digging into me, felt the warmth of Paul's heavy breathing on my neck and most of all, the pleasure down below every time he moved inside of me.

His fingers dug into my hip, thrusting me onto him as hard as he could. The pleasurable pain sent me over the edge and I cried out as my body shook from the intensity of my orgasm, forgetting his earlier words completely. That was until he stopped moving, his fingers squeezing around my neck.

"Leah..." Paul sighed, amused disappointment in his tone. "You're bad."

My heart hammered in my chest, a mixture of fear and anticipation making me tingle. I didn't know what Paul was planning to do and I'd always hated waiting. Eventually, he pulled out, taking hold of his dick and sliding it between my ass cheeks.

"I know you were disappointed earlier," he said, poking my little hole once again. "I shouldn't even be giving you the satisfaction..."

I tensed as Paul began to push the head of his dick past the tightness. I tried to relax, not wanting to protest in case he pushed faster. My eyes screwed together as I let my muscles relax.

Paul chuckled softly, retreating from my ass and harshly thrusting into his original place. I could feel how wet I'd become and it almost made me cry out again. I didn't though. Another orgasm was building inside of me and I didn't want anything to get in the way of that.

"You can...just...ugh...moan for me, Leah."

Within minutes of Paul's dominant, forceful thrusting, I came again. Every inch of my body shook and soon, Paul was following lead, releasing himself inside of me. We fell to the ground in a hot, sweaty heap.

"Wow."

"Wow."

"Uhhh..." Our heads whipped around to see a startled Embry looking away.

_OH MY GOD!_

We both scrambled to our feet, dragging our clothes on to cover ourselves. Paul bit his lip, containing his laughter as he turned to Embry.

"Em... Uhh..."

"Don't even...no...don't wanna hear it," I could see Embry's bright red cheek under his hand, which covered his eyes. I almost laughed at his embarrassment, but it just wasn't the time.

"Please just don't say anything, Embry," I begged, fastening the button on my shorts and brushing off the dirt and leaves from my t-shirt.

"Well I'm not gonna go back and write a fucking book about it. God, what the fuck is even going on?" Embry's reaction was nearly too funny to contain myself. He still wouldn't look at us and I can't blame him. I half wanted to know how much he saw but I didn't dare ask.

Embry shoved a hand in his pocket and finally removed his hand away from his eyes.

"Oh come on, Embry. It's not that big of a deal." I glared at Paul, earning a shrug in return.

I opened my mouth to talk again but decided against it. Grabbing Paul's hand I pulled him along, saying goodbye to Embry before jogging through the trees, pulling Paul with me.

When we exited the trees, we both burst into a fit of laughter. Of anyone to catch us it had to be poor Embry, during _that_ particular...session. After my laughter died I realised the reality of the situation.

My eyes widened in worry as I looked at Paul.

"Embry knows!"

**Enjoy? I hope so... :)**

**A little different from my usual but...** **ah well :P**

**Just let me know what you think. I'm half asleep right now so if there are any mistakes, I apologise. I've tried not to make any. **

**Want more? Review! And give me ideas! :)**


End file.
